gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Rolling in the Dough
Rolling Pin Orange: (singing): Luuuuuke, luuuuuke, I'm an Orange... (laughing) (drops the dough cutting) ''WHOA! It's jabba the hut! Dough: Jabba the-what now? No, I...I... think you'r- Orange: All mixed up?! Nope! That's you Jabba! ''(laughing) Dough: Ugh, I feel like I pulled a muscle in there. Orange: Hey! Hey Doughboy! Dough: What, what? Orange: Did you lick the beaters, or did the beaters lick you? (laughing) Dough: Oh, would you just shut up? Orange: Yeah! I guess that's the yeast I can do! (laughing) Dough: Uuuuuuuuu! Orange: Hey! Hey Doughboy! Dough: Hey, can it Fruit For Brains! Orange: Hey Doughboy! Dough: WHAT?! Orange: Rolling Pin! (Daneboe rolls the dough with a rolling pin, and screaming) ''WHOA!! Well that's just flat out wrung! ''(laughing) (maniacally groanter) Oven Orange: Hey! Have you tried wigglin'? Tin: Well, of course I have...it's no use I'm...STUCK!! Orange: Hey! What if we greased you in better? Tin: I'm greased in butter! Orange: Uh, "Too Much Information Dude!" Tin: (growls) ''THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!! Orange: Hey! Hey! What's going on over t-''(Daneboe as the door opens) ''Oho! Tin: What, what's it? Orange: Uuuuuummmm...nothing. Tin: That didn't sound like nothing! ''(Orange laughing as the Daneboe carried, and Tin's) ''OHHHH! DAO! DAAAH! DAH, MOUTH! HOT, IT IS HOOOTT! OH, MY! GOOD! Knife Orange: Yuck. You should take a shower! You look, a crusty! ''(laughing) Loaf: If by crusty you mean golden brown! (laughing) ''I tell you, Orange. That oven was the best thing that ever happened to me! I feel firm, I can take on the world! Orange: Mmmmmmmmm...I dunno. You look like a loafer to me! ''(laughing) Loaf: You think I'm full of hot air? Huh? Orange: HAHAHAHA! Loaf: Huh? (Loaf and Orange laughing) Orange: Knife! (Loaf's got sliced and screams, groans in pain, knifed he is as has screams) ''Oh, don't worry, Loaf!! I'm sure that will Heel! ''(laughing) Loaf: This is gonna hurt! (Loaf's faces falls) 'NO, MY FACE!!!' Orange: Ooooo, ooooww! Loaf: NO, MY...FACE... Knife! Again. Heel: DAO! DAAAAAAH! Orange: Stupid heel, where'd he go? Heel: DAH, MO-''(Put on a plate on the counter) (growls) Can't...move...my...face! Orange: Whoa! Dude! I think your toast! ''(laughing) Heel: Oh, this is not good... Orange: Man, your really havin' a crummy day! (laughing) Heel: Is it hot in here or is it just me...?... Orange: I don't know, let's ask Butter! Butter: (Daneboe got sliced screamed, Orange groans ask, faces as he half) ''MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!! NHOHOHOHOOOO! Orange: Talk 'bout a smear campaign! ''(laughing) Heel: (angrilly): ''SHUT UP!!!!! Orange: Jeez, it's not like I'm tryin' to butter you up or anythin'! ''(laughing as Heel growls) Heel: (angrilly): ''SHUT UP!!!!! Orange: Ummmm...hey, hey, Heel! Heel: ''(angrilly): ''WHAT?!?! Orange: Knife, again! ''(Heel got sliced and screaming, Orange groans in agony, away on the plate) ''Oh, poor Jabba the Loaf Heel, I really liked him, I'd send him flowers, but they're already here! Hey, Hey, Flours! Flour Sack #1: Make it stop...(end credits rolls)'' Orange: So, then I said! The only way to stop him is with Flour Power! (laughing) Flour Sack #1: Kill me now...